Mogami
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |Valentine2016 = はい！ボクのチョコ、食べてみてね。味は保証しないけど…そう？よかったぁ！ボクも嬉しいよ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Here, try my chocolate. I can't guarantee the taste though... Is that so? I'm glad! I'm happy too! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、何？「チョコのお返しは何がいいか」って？そうだな。「一日提督に甘える券」とかはどう？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, what is it? "What do i want as a return gift?" Let's see. How about a "be pampered by the admiral all day" coupon? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016_2 = なんてね。冗談だよ。寂しがり屋の甘えん坊さんは提督のほうだもん。はは、これも冗談さ。 |WhiteDay2016_2_EN = Yeah right. Just kidding. We all know the lonely one who wants be pampered is you, Admiral. Haha, that was a joke too. |WhiteDay2016_2_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Spring2016 = 三隈？お花見？いいよ！日向さんもどうかな？ |Spring2016_EN = Mikuma, flower viewing? Sure! How about we invite Hyuuga-san too? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、3周年だってさ！　すごいね！　さみしがり屋のボクと提督、だからかなぁ？　……なんてね！　へへっ♪ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, I heard it's our third anniversary! That's amazing! Could it be because we both get lonely easily? ...Just kidding! Hehe♪ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 提督、ちょっと動かないでね。ほら、帽子はこうした方がかっこいいよ！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Admiral, don't move for a bit. See, wearing your hat this way is cooler! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 but Secretary 2 after 10th June update |RainySeason2016_2 = 三隈、どうしたの？元気ないね。分かった、鈴谷と熊野を呼んでお茶会でもしようか。ね？ |RainySeason2016_2_EN = What's wrong, Mikuma? You look a little down. Ah I know, let's call Suzuya and Kumano and have a tea party or something? 'Kay? |RainySeason2016_2_Clip = |RainySeason2016_2_Note = }} Character Personality * Mogami is a frank, upbeat, energetic, and tomboyish girl. Due to having collided three times in her historic service, she's also commonly portrayed as quite clumsy, and too eager to watch where's she's going. Although all three collisions were with three different ships, collisions with Mikuma are most commonly portrayed, as she is a sister-ship, and artists tend to keep sisters in their own cliques. Because of her short hair, boyish tone and the fact she wears shorts, she is often portrayed as the target of rumors of being a boy, or outright portrayed as one. ** Like Shigure, Mogami also uses "boku" (僕) to address herself, although not as soft and demure as the former. The usage of "boku" among Japanese girls is very rare. Trivia *Named after the Mogami River. She refers to Basho's famous Haiku relevant to Mogami River (Samidare wo...). **That name was first carried by the second protected cruiser of the Yodo class in 1908. **Isuzu-class destroyer escort JDS Mogami has been commissioned to Japan's Maritime Self Defense Force, from 1961-1991. *The Mogami class was an attempt to cheat with the Washington Naval Treaty's limits. She had all the characteristics defining a heavy cruiser (she was, after all, a development of the Myoukou class), but was mounted with 5*3 155mm turrets, which officially made her a light cruiser because of the low caliber of her main armament. **As soon as the war began, she was quickly refitted with the usual 5*2 203mm. *During the Battle of Sunda Strait, Mogami launched six torpedos at Houston. Not only did all of them miss, she ended up hitting and sinking five of the ships that the Japanese fleet was defending, among which was Shinshuu Maru. *Scuttled 25 October 1944 after Battle of Surigao Strait at 09°40′N 124°50′E. **Targeted for a future exploration by RV Petrel, under Paul Allen's funding when they discovered the entirety of the Nishimura Fleet in Surigao in 2018. They eventually discovered her wreckage on 8 May 2019 upon their return to the Philippines.https://www.facebook.com/rvpetrel/posts/2578429078859224 Category:Mogami Class Category:Heavy Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements